erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Hyuuga, Sasaru
Hyuuga, Sasaru is currently a Normal Genin that resides within the Hidden Leaf Village. At the age of eighteen, he decided upon walking the path of a shinobi- aiming to become the greatest. Personality Sasaru at first can come off as too hyper or too excited, but be sure that this is not a reason to avoid him. His acts of perversion in question leading him into rather questionable situations- most or all of which have been cleared up as simple misreadings of the situation, Sasaru holds himself at high standing within the village of Konohagakure. His happy personality and logical mind both giving him leverage- as he knows when to be serious or when not to be, it can be certain that he has some amount of luck within himself- and he tries not to test it. Now the head of the Hyuuga Clan, Sasaru tries to act more serious in front of his clanmates, but it isn't really working out all that well for him. Appearance Sasaru wears whatever feels natural- but lately, he's been trying to emulate what Niko had worn, as means to look more respectable in the eyes of his peers. Having cut his hair down from its long and wavy flow, it now short and to the point, he's commonly seen with a long-sleeved gray undershirt, a white overcoat thrown over his shoulders, forest-green pants, some fingerless gloves, and some black sandals. His headbands- as he has two usually seen as such- one across his forehead and the other across his left arm, he brandishes his Police Force badge upon his right, giving him an alluring feel of authority nonetheless. Bandages making their way up both of his arms under his shirt either way, he's chosen clothes that would be fit for battle at any point in time. Background Sasaru was born to Hyuuga, Selena, and Hyuuga, Sendai. An extremely sheltered child- Sasaru did not know of the dangerous world of ninja or anything of the sort. In fact, if you would've asked him at a young age what he was training for, he wouldn't easily told you, 'Because my mom and dad told me to.' But no- that was wrong. His training going very well in fact- mastery of the stances of the Hyuuga Clan showing through his hard work, he was selected to guard that of a rather important member of the main branch- a young girl by the name of Chii. Deciding on protecting her with his very life- following her around for the next few years in fact, the young male realized that he had fallen in love- as if that weren't bad enough. However, it was one day- a very horrible one that cause him to drop his training and everything all together. At the mere ripe age of eight years old, Sasaru witnessed it himself first hand- the murder of his parents by rogue ninja attacking the Hyuuga family, aiming to kidnap Chii. Doing his part in her protection- severely wounded in the end and hanging on to a single thread to survive, he realized then what the true meaning of being a member of the Branch family was. The Branch family was merely there to be a meatshield- to protect the main branch. So he quit. No one blamed him for doing so. In fact, they wondered why he had taken so long to do so in the first place. Taking pity upon the young boy and allowing him to do so- replacing him soon after with another young Hyuuga who wasn't as talented, Sasaru faded into the Branch family, leaving the compound before deciding on living in the village. He worked small and odd jobs every day- working as a waiter here at a restauraunt and washing clothes there. He learned to appreciate the common people- as well as learn to speak in a manner that wasn't what the Hyuuga Family taught him. Soon hearing of Chii's death years later- her eyes stolen from her body, Sasaru returned to the Hyuuga family at the age of seventeen, realizing that it was his own fault for her death. Another nation now had the secrets of the Byakugan- and it was all his fault. Not so. The eyes they had taken merely simple baubles- nothing more than that, Sasaru realized what it meant. Chii had been a stunt-double of sorts- someone to protect the actual Chii. So that was how the Hyuuga Clan operated? Allowing others to die for their sake? Bah. Realizing in the end that at his level he wouldn't be able to change anything- that he wouldn't be able to change the way the clan operated, he begged for forgiveness before the Elders, stepping back upon the path to becoming a shinobi- or perhaps something more. The blanks can be filled in from here. Year 690 Sasaru's academy days were nothing much to speak of. As known already he had originally joined at the age of six- leaving a year later because of his duties. Returning however at the age of Eighteen- determined to make a name of himself, he'd come to realize how much of a big mistake it had been. His academy days in question had been nothing but a bore- sleeping through the various classes and learning little unless they interested him. Passing through each course with ease- his grades just about in the middle of his year as he trained with various sensei in the ninja arts- learning all of his basic jutsu, Sasaru passed near the top of his class on the 15th of February, 960- placing at number three out of six, his eternal rival Ras Sorras placing directly after him, and his squadmate Azura, Jakaisa placing in first, Uchiha, In'Sho taking the number two spot. Pride in his skills filling throughout his entire form as he made his way across the stage of his graduation, he assumed that he would easily be able to go throughout the tasks made for ninja- but things weren't that simple. Joining a squad alone with Azura, Jakaisa, Uchiha, In'Sho, Lancelot, and their leader Hikonaru, Kane he came to realize sooner or later that missions wouldn't be possible- for various reasons even. His requests previously to go out ignored- or rather, he told that no clients were coming in with requests, Sasaru had to make do with what little Ryo he had- deciding on heading across the path of the weaponist- his pockets slowly emptying as he did so- he on the road meeting a woman by the name of Aburame, Mukade whom he believes to be his soulmate, and is currently his girlfriend. Training going well- his mastery over the weapons increasing under the tutilage of Shin, Isaac, Sasaru decided on making it one of his main hobbies- collecting as many weapons as he could find, finding out that Mazashi, Tatsuro was an aspiring master of Fuuinjutsu at the same time. Getting permission from his master to seek out others to help with his training, Sasaru decided on training with his various new sensei, going to Mazashi, Tatsuro for Fuuinjutsu training, Mazashi, Kazuro for basics in Taijutsu, Uchiha, Shichirou for random things, and Hyuuga, Niko for Jyuuken training, Sasaru continued on his path to becoming a great ninja, hoping to become as strong as those he views in his mind to be greater than great- Azura, Jakuchu, Oyashiro, Leon, Noboru, and even Uchiha, Godric. (Bless his fucked up soul.) But eventually, good things come to an end, right? His master- Hyuuga, Niko killed in cold blood with his eyes ripped out of their sockets, Sasaru soon had to rely on the help of Hyuuga, April, attempting to go to her for training, but to no avail. One day on guard duty- a few days after Niko's death, Konoha had been confronted with the form of Naomasa- the strongest and most fierce Shogun whom had apparently come to see his fallen Officer- Jess. Allowing him passage, (more through fear than logic) it wasn't that soon afterwards that Hyuuga, Milly was also found dead- or perhaps it'd been before this had happened. At this point in time- believing slightly that the Hyuuga Clan itself was cursed in some way, Sasaru ignored this opinion until much later, when finally, Hyuuga, April was found dead. Her killer apparently Miyamoto, Hanako, from his knowledge the woman had been jailed until she could be confirmed as innocent, or guilty. (Oh, she got merked) At the moment however, that left the Hyuuga Clan without a head- meaning that someone had to step up. Realizing his younger clanmate Shiori had the balls to try and step up to the challenge, he is faced with two choices: Allow her to do so and possibly lead her to her own death, or take it up for himself and protect his clan. But it wasn't until Shiori left the village that Sasaru made his decision. She running out and apparently dying- as Sasaru hadn't heard from her yet after all this while, Sasaru went to Jakuchu and set himself up as head of the Hyuuga Clan, taking over entirely with the mindset that- if anyone deserved to die next, it would be him. Along the way coming into contact with a new batch of students from the academy- deciding to teach a class which would lead to him getting punished, Sasaru from then on decided not to teach unless he could get a position in the Academy...which honestly didn't seem too hard to obtain. Either way, his proclamation as head surprising many- as they didn't think he could handle it, Sasaru at one point in time or another was 'fucked up' by Higurashi, Shin because of yet another misread situation, leading to Sasaru getting stabbed in his own hospital room by Kanbari, Miki just the same day. Either way- recovering from his injuries in full stride and ignoring all of the haters, Sasaru continued about as head of the Hyuuga Clan, wondering how he can better himself, and his clanmates in question. But then, Demons attacked. Mors, Luna giving Konohagakure a warning of the demons that had plagued Sungakure, the ninja of the leaf were awestruck, completely ignoring it- until the demons themselves came and attacked. Azura, Jakuchu taking down the first as waves upon waves plagued the village of Konoha, the various ninja went out to engage them in battle, resulting in bloody and, yes, intense warfare. Konoha's force surviving for the most-part however, met with a strange entity by the name of Saix, Caix, (whatever his name was) this being asked for Jakuchu to either surrender himself, or the village. Refusing demands made as blades rained down from hell themselves to slash against Konoha soil- quick strokes leaving behind almost nothing, the declaration had been made. What would come next? No one really knew. Village meeting taking place on the 6th of July, 690, new Chuunin and Jounin were selected- Chiya, Kazuro, and Isaac becoming Chuunin, while Kyo, and Kazuma became Jounin, Kitai becoming a Special Jounin. What did this mean about the future of Sasaru's own generation? What about the Chuunin Examinations that had been so readily prepared for? A roll of his eyes made- form going onwards with his relationships and training with former students- one being Meito, Cissnei, he involved himself further within her life, helping her in situations of need and comforting her- though in more ways than one. Moving onwards as he completed his own training in the masteries of Jyuuken, Sasaru proceeded to teach his clan members afterwards the art- or rather, he taught those he thought were 'worthy'. Before then going on a mission which resulted in he losing the mobility of his right arm- and Chiya getting stabbed in her shoulder, he vowed from that point on to work on his overall defenses and reflexes, as to never allow himself to be injured again like so. Even then, his clan prioritized over all others, Sasaru continues on his path, wondering when he'll be allowed to show his prowess. This on his mind, Sasaru is training to prepare for the Chuunin exams that may never come, slightly confused about the future. Squad Team Kane consists of- Azura, Jakaisa- an eight year old Genin from Sasaru's graduating class, Uchiha, In'Sho- a rather calm individual also from Sasaru's graduating class, Hikonaru, Kane- a Chuunin and the squad leader, and Lancelot, a puppy with a big heart- and possibly one of the strongest around the village. Team Chiya consists of Uzumaki, Chiya- a talented fighter in her own right and aspiring Genjutsu master, (newly appointed Chuunin) Mikira, a medic with barely any common sense and a basic lack of understanding in the world they live in, Uzumaki, Exor- someone whom is apparently an aspiring Weaponist, following that path, and Sasaru himself at this very moment. They've found their leader in Chiya finally, and are currently going on strong. Or something of that nature. Missions First Mission - As he wasn't informed of the objective or even what the mission was about, Sasaru doesn't have a name for it. In this mission itself, there were no casualties. The client himself after arguments broke out with his comerads asked for Team Chiya to murder them, and it was done so at the cost of the client's family member. The client himself betraying the squad afterwards- attempt to murder clearly seen, he was finally killed by Sasaru. The injuries sustained in the mission were as such: Sasaru took a katana to the right arm, which resulted in him being unable to use it for days afterwards. Chiya took a katana to the shoulder, which has been looked over. Exor had taken a slash from the hip up to the shoulder- though it was shallow. Mikira sustained no injuries. Byakugan The Byakugan is the Dojutsu of the Hyuuga Clan. Those that inherit these eyes- unless obstructed by disease to said eyes, inherit almost featureless and undiscernable white or violet iris, the abilities of said eyes extremely coveted and useful. A user of the Byakugan given the ability to view upon a near 360º range around themselves with an innate 50m radius, (though Sasaru has evolved his own mastery to 100m) the ability to see through solid objects (as well as smoke, -some- barriers) and differentiate between clones and real bodies, and the ability to see the tenketsu- otherwise known as chakra points. Oh, and the Byakugan doesn't lead to hatred. Fucking Uchiha. If a member of the Hyuuga Clan in question is adept enough to grasp a basic understanding of these abilities, then they are capable of taking it even further- allowing them to literally strike the tenketsu- a technique that is known as 'Juuken' or otherwise, Gentle Fist. Goals *Become a Genin. Done *Become a Chuunin. *Become a Jounin. *Learn all the Clan Jutsu. *Become Hokage. *Go out in his sleep or like a badass protecting the people he loves. *Have three kids- two girls and a boy. Trivia *Sasaru is afraid of frogs, cats, and yes, crows. *He sleeps with a pink teddy bear. Her name is Chanel. *Sasaru gives many people pet-names, adding, chan to the end. *Has been accused of child molestation and acts of perversion. *All accusations have been cleared up to this point. *Sasaru is currently working on a novel. It's pretty low-key though. Category:People